bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wandenreich (Fanon Canon)
| headquarters = Sealed King Palace Nakayo | leader(s) = (Formerly) | senior member(s) = | other members =Jagdarmee Soldat Stern Ritter | affiliation = Quincy | purpose = Quincy government | tblColour = #007BA7 | textColour = #FFF }} Wandenreich (見えざる帝国 (ヴァンデンライヒ), Vandenraihi; Japanese for "Invisible Empire"), also known as the Second Wandenreich (二番見えざる帝国 (にばんヴァンデンライヒ), Nidaime Vandenraihi; Japanese for "Second Invisible Empire"), is the governmental and military structure of the Quincy. It was destroyed by the , but was later rebuilt. It currently takes residence in the Nakayo. History After losing the war with the 1,000 years ago, the Quincy escaped from the Human World into the the place they figured to be the most unguarded. In doing so they used to create space in the "shadows". This is what was called the Vandenreich, "The Invisible Empire". Their plan was to use the abundant Reishi that was only to be found in as the source of their power. So they waited and hid for 1,000 years and gathered their power. Sometime after the defeat of , the Vandenreich conquered , capturing in the process. In addition, they conscripted numerous Arrancar into their service and killed many . Goals The goals of the Vandenreich differ from that of the , but as a military organization, it follows the following duties; * The defense of the -style of government — with its own laws and traditions. Structure The structure of the organization is very similar to that to of the first Vandenreich, but, due to his somewhat mellowed state of heart, Yhwach has made several notable changes to the Vandenreich that were previously not present. Additionally, every significant member of the organization is assigned a letter of the alphabet and an appropriate by Yhwach himself, denoting their unique abilities and accomplishments. While, in the previous incarnation of the organization, it was common for to join after they were trained as Quincy, in this incarnation of the Vandenreich, only Quincy (be they Echt or Gemischt Quincy) are permitted to join. However, no Shinigami or Arrancar are allowed in the Vandenreich any longer. Stern Ritter The Stern Ritter (星十字騎士団 (シュテルンリッター), shuterunrittā; German for "Star Knights", Japanese for "Star Cross Knight Order") for as the to the captains of the Gotei 13. They are the elite among the Quincy, possessing considerable power; both physically and politically, within the organization. They lead the Soldat and give orders to the Jagdarmee when needed. Jagdarmee A special division of the Vandenreich's military is known as the Jagdarmee (狩猟部隊 (ヤークトアルメー), yākutoarumē; German for "Hunt(ing) Army", Japanese for "Hunting Corps"). They serve as a primary means of invading enemy territory and as an occupational force when said enemy is conquered. The divisions of the Jagdarmee are numbered, much like that of the Gotei 13, though there seem to be more divisions of the Jagdarmee than of the Gotei 13. * : The leader of the Jagdarmee is the Executive Hunting Captain. He can direct the divisions and the soldiers as he sees fit, and is usually in charge of overseeing the treatment of the prisoners of the organization as well. Soldat The Soldat (聖兵 (ゾルダート), zorudāto; German for "Soldier", Japanese for "Holy Soldier(s)") are comparable to the Gotei 13's seated officers. They are the fodder of the organization's military, and only the generic Quincy soldiers fill up their ranks. They follow the orders of the Stern Ritter. The communication's division is considered to be part of the Soldat. Notable Members Former Members Society Blood Purity As decreed by Yhwach, there are three classifications of Quincy bloodlines; * Echt Quincy (純血統 (エヒト), Ehito; Japanese for "Pure-Blooded", German for "Real"): Quincy of pure-blooded descent. * Gemischt Quincy (混血統 (ゲミシュト), Gemishuto; Japanese for "Mixed-Blooded", German for "Mixed"): Quincy who had one Quincy parent, while the other was usually of Human origin. In some cases, however, they were also of Shinigami origin. While it is permissible for all three bloodlines of Quincy to enter the Vandenreich, Quincy who aren't pure-blooded cannot get into the Stern Ritter and Salbei sub-organizations, due to those being restricted by Yhwach to Echt Quincy only.